


I Ain't No Fortunate Son

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [11]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Justice League
Genre: F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“There, now you don’t have to stand there anymore.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't No Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OllielovesDinah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OllielovesDinah).



> Gifted because they always leave wonderful comments on my D/O fics and I felt bad that I hadn't written anything for those lovebirds in awhile.
> 
> I own nothing henceforth but the words.
> 
> Title taken from CCR's song "Fortunate Son" because I was listening to it at the time, and it kinda fits. In my own logical way.
> 
> Also, Black Sabbath is giving me whiplash.
> 
> And if you think there is too much cursing, I apologize, but I spend a lot of time in the Expendables part of my brain so...yeah.

Dinah paused, leaning against the wall of the Watchtower as Barbara ranted on over their comm. 

_“He knows by now it’s no different. I can handle myself. And it was fine before. But now that we’re dating again, he seems to have gotten it in his head I’m some damsel in distress. I just want to punch him. I’m in a wheelchair, I’m not comatose.”_

Dinah snorted, her eyes flicking over the cafeteria and noticing the fact that there were a lot of people staring. At the same thing. “I think you should punch him. You’re forgetting he’s a bat-baby. Generally, those guys need a really clear and precise message. Which a fist can accomplish.”

_“Just because Bruce is an emotionally repressed weirdo does not mean Dick is.”_

“Honey, like father, like son. While I’ll admit, Dick is generally more socially adjusted. He’ll fall back on old habits. If he’s not listening to your words, punch him. Or crotch kick him. Whatever is more satisfying.”

_“A crotch-kick could work against me in the future.”_

“Good point. Look, I got to go. Something....weird is going on.”

_“Weird bad, or weird hilarious?”_

“I’m leaning towards weird hilarious but....this is the Watchtower so...”

_“It’s Green Arrow, isn’t it?”_

“No! Not everything is about Green Arrow.”

Barbara made a noise, a half-snort, half-sigh kind of noise and Dinah knew she was calling bullshit. But Babs was Babs so she wasn't going to say anything. _“Alright, if you say so. For the record I think you should screw him already. Call me later.”_

Babs hung up before Dinah could shout that screwing Green Arrow was not anything she had in mind whatsoever. Sure he was good looking but that didn’t make him worth her time. If anything, he was a glorified asshole in tights.

Still.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Green Arrow was there. And he was what everyone was staring at, including herself. 

He was holding a sign that said in large, red, hand-painted letters FREE KISSES. 

Dinah’s first instinct was to crotch-kick _him._ Because if this wasn’t the most ridiculous thing she’s seen him done, she didn’t know what was. In fact she was already marching over to do just that when she jerked to a stop, only half a foot away.

Green Arrow was muttering. To himself. In a very violent and vulgar manner. Dinah couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow. Color her impressed the archer was muttering so fast she had no idea what he was saying and that was saying something because usually, it was _painfully_ obvious what he was saying—in full horndog technicolor.

Right then she told herself she should walk away. Completely ignore this and just wait for Shayera or one of the other girls to give her the lowdown on what this was all about later. But the archer was sweating bullets and he looked absolutely murderous, so she had to ask.

“What are you doing?”

Green Arrow froze, hands tensing on the sign, and then he slowly turned to face her, something like panic in his eyes. “Oh crap.”

“Crap? Yeah, that seems like an accurate description for all this.”

“No, no, why did it have to be you? Crap, crap, _crap._ ”

“Maybe because I work here. Like you. Except this doesn't look like work. Are you really having _that_ hard of time getting laid?”

“No! I lost a _bet._ Okay? Fucking Barry is a jackass.”

Dinah snorted at that, lips curling into a smile. _Of course, the usual stupid boy thing then._ “What, you lose a measuring contest?”

The way Green Arrow’s mouth dropped his eyes widening in surprise and all that earlier irritation disappearing was a t least a little gratifying. It was obvious to her now, that he really didn’t want to stand here embarrassing himself in front of everyone else. So, even if she could blame him for being stupid enough to take a dumb bet, at least he wasn't stupid enough to actually think this would get him laid.

“Careful, you might catch flies.”

“Y-you just made a dick joke. _Black Canary_ just made a dick joke.”

“Don’t pop a vein there arrow boy, I don’t have the time to take you to the medbay.”

Green Arrow made a noise in his throat and Dinah couldn’t help smiling. Usually he was going off at the mouth, never knowing when to shut up but it seemed she found a way to get him to shut up. “So? What’s the deal?”

He shook his head, looking down at the sign and sighing. “Barry said I have to stand here until I get at least _one_ kiss. But I’m pretty sure he told everyone about it because they’re all staring and laughing and not a single one of them will put me out of my misery. I’ve been here for _hours_ Canary. Hours. I was begging Batman, _Batman._ Do you know what that’s like? That’s like hitting myself in the head, multiple times. _With a brick.”_

“Maybe you shouldn’t have taken the bet then.”

Arrow frowned but didn’t say anything, it set off a flag in Dinah’s head. 

“What was this bet?”

“Uh....nothing important. It was stupid.”

“I won't argue there, but come on, what was it?” Dinah put a hand on her hip, leaning against the wall and the archer slouched with her, shoulders drooping.

“He bet I couldn’t shoot this target he set up.”

“Then how’d you lose? I imagine you’re a pretty good archer, considering,” Dinah waved a hand and Arrow smiled humorlessly.

“I got distracted.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. A certain someone had been walking by in the hallway at the time.”

“Oh.” Dinah blinked slowly, understanding dawning on her and before she knew it she was pressing her lips to Arrow’s, her hand sliding up his neck. 

Distantly she heard the clatter of the sign to the floor and she pulled away, smirking at Arrow’s slack-jawed face. “There, now you don’t have to stand there anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so prompt-fill from [otpprompts.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/108538238949/person-a-lost-a-bet-and-have-to-stand-somewhere)
> 
> Went like this:  
> Person A lost a bet and have to stand somewhere with a giant “free kiss” hanging around their neck, and they can’t leave before having a single kiss. After a playful banter, person B saves the day.
> 
> If I put that in the beginning, you would have already know where this fic was going.


End file.
